Im Yours
by Kyrie HawkTem
Summary: Después de tanto tiempo, vuelvo a ser tuyo. SongFic. Im yours, J. Marz


**/Disclaimer: los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto y la historia a mí /**

_Pensamientos_

—Diálogos—

* * *

><p><em><strong>I`myours<strong>_

_**Well you done done me and you bet I felt it I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted I fell right through the cracks **_

_**Now I'm trying to get back Before the cool done run out I'll be giving it my bestest**_

_**Bien, tu hiciste me hiciste y puedes apostar que lo sentí**_

_** Trate de estar frío pero eres tan candente que me derrito**_

_**Caí justo en las grietas, y estoy tratando de volver antes que el frío se acabe estaré dando mi mejor prueba**_

_…**..**_

_Se encontraba de camino a Suna, tenía unos papeles de los exámenes chunnin que entregar pero esa no era la verdadera razón por la cual estaba apresurado en llegar. El moreno atravesaba le claro bosque a una velocidad asombrosa a pesar del pesado cargamento que llevaba en su mochila, un poco más y podría sentir el viento del árido desierto. _

_Apenas cruzo el desierto cuando una tormenta de arena lo sorprendió, más no encontró un lugar seguro donde refugiarse, quería llegar y lo más rápido que se pudiese así que tomo un pañuelo y lo coloco en su rostro lo suficiente para cubrirse de la tormenta. _

_Quería verla y ya, había sido mucho el tiempo que llevan separados - __que patético me he vuelto__ - era lo que cruzaba en su mente._

…_**..**_

_**And nothing's gonna to stop me but divine intervention I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some**_

_**But I won't hesitate no more, no more It cannot wait, I'm yours**_

_**Y nada va a detenerme por intervención divina reconozco que es otra vez mi turno para ganar algo o aprender algo **_

_**Pero no quiero esperar más, no mas, no puedo esperar, Soy tuyo**_

_…**..**_

Después de un rato de tanto correr logro divisar las grandes murallas del país del viento, habiendo pasado por ellas shinobis que le recibieron le indicaron el camino a la torre del Kazekage —uno que conocía muy bien—se dirigió a paso apresurado.

Una vez que llego a dicho lugar fue enviado a la oficina de ella, la mujer que lo traía de cabeza, esperaba encontrarla en la oficina para así terminar rápido el papeleo pero no fue así. Suspiro y se recargo contra la pared dejando caer la pesada mochila llena de papelería sobre los exámenes.

¿Donde diablos estaba? Ella sabia que él llegaría en estos días, no estaba molesto, pero necesitaba verla. Tomo sus cosas y camino directo a su departamento, no era la primera ocasión que estaba ahí así que conocía donde se encontraban los aposentos de la princesa de Suna.

…_**..**_

_**Well open up your mind and see like me Open up your plans and damn you're free Look into your heart and you'll find love love love love**_

_ **Listen to the music of the moment, maybe sing with me All - ah peaceful melody And it's our God-for saken right to be loved love loved love loved**_

_**Bueno extiende tu mente y mira, como yo extiende tus planes y diablos eres libre **_

_**Busca dentro de tu corazón y encontraras amor amor amor amor escucha la música en su momento y quizás canta conmigo ah! todas las melodías pacificas **_

_**Es tu derecho divino ser amada amor amada amor amada**_

_…**..**_

_Toco la puerta y pudo levemente escuchar un ruido dentro, se separo y giro la vista para ambos lados del amplio pasillo, sintió la puerta abrirse para encontrarse con su confundido y nervioso rostro. Terminaba de darse una ducha ya que vestía ropa holgada y cepillaba su rubia cabellera, se veía divina._

—_Shikamaru… _

—S_abes deberías estar en tu oficina_—_ retiro su mirada al notar que no estaba siendo discreto al mirarla tan estructuradamente. _

—_Se suponía llegarías mañana_—_comento al momento que se movía para dejarlo entrar._

—_Se suponía…_

_Justo cuando ella cerró la puerta se giro sobre sus talones acercándose y tomándola de la cintura para fundirse en un beso lento y suave._

_…**..**_

_**So I won't hesitate no more, no more It cannot wait I'm sure There's no need to complícate **_

_**Our time is short **_

_**This is our fate, I'm yours**_

_**Por eso no quiero esperar mas, no mas no puedo esperar estoy seguro **_

_**No hay necesidad de complicar nuestro tiempo es corto **_

_**Esto es nuestra suerte, soy tuyo**_

_….._

_La tomo despacio de la mano haciendo que ella lo abrazara, entendió rápido, comenzó a acariciar su cabello mientras se colgaba de su cuello, el beso se intensifico, lo único que se escuchaba en aquel departamento eran dos bocas ocupadas, entendiéndose recuperando el tiempo perdido. _

_Ella comenzó a guiarlo hacia su habitación con besos entrecortados, lo había extrañado y mucho, la última vez que lo vio fue en Konoha hacia más de 3 meses, 3 malditos e infernales meses, lo recordaba a la perfección, con tanto jodido papel de exámenes fue donde se despidieron muy a su manera._

_Se separaron por falta de aire, se miraron por un corto pero intenso tiempo, jugaron entonces, la nariz de ella jugaba con la de él rozándose suavemente lo miro a los ojos, sabia que estaban desesperados pero aun así el tiempo era suficiente en su mundo, solo ellos dos. Sintió los labios de él en su cuello dando besos flojos recorriendo hasta su nuca, sintiendo escalofríos por toda su espalda. Caricias eran las que sobraban, el se aferraba a sus piernas acariciando de arriba abajo sin dejar de besar su suave cuello. _

…_**..**_

_**Scooch on closer dear**_

_**And I will nibble your ear**_

_**Scooch esta mas cerca cariño y te morderé la oreja**_

_…**..**_

Lento y suave fueron despojándose sus ropas que no hacían nada más que molestar, abrazados comenzaron otra ronda de besos suaves y lentos, esta vez no seria como las anteriores, apasionada y alucinante, esta seria una que marcara la diferencia. Tomo iniciativa entonces se separo de sus labios y avanzo certera hacia su oreja lamer su oreja, su punto débil uno que ella conocía y cada que tenia oportunidad le hacia ese bendito masaje con su lengua.

Él cerro lo ojos y su parte primitiva comenzó a tomar su cuerpo.

…_**..**_

_**I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror **_

_**And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer But my breath fogged up the glass **_

_**And so I drew a new face and laughed I guess what I'm be saying is there ain't no better reason **_

_**To rid yourself of vanity and just go with the seasons It's what we aim to do **_

_**Our name is our virtue**_

_**He estado gastando durante mucho tiempo viendo mi lengua en el espejo y siendo honesto solo para verlo claro pero mi aliento empaña el vidrio y por eso dibujo una nueva cara y rió supongo que lo que quiero decir es que no hay mejor razón que deshacerte tu vanidad e ir solo con las estaciones es lo que nosotros tratamos de hacer nuestro nombre es nuestra virtud**_

_…**..**_

Su cordura y paciencia se fueron al carajo tomadas de la mano, la beso con fiereza cargándola encaminarse hacia la habitación la recostó en la cama mirándola desde arriba, hacia unos minutos la ropa había desaparecido dejando solo su ropa interior, el solo en pantalones bajo de sus labios a su cuello dejando besos y rastros de saliva mientras seguía bajando. Ella suspiraba mientras sus manos se perdían en caricias en la espalda de él, había sido tanto tiempo lo extrañaba en el fondo, su mente, su cuerpo, todo. ¿Quien diría que la mujer mas ruda y temible de Suna podría ser tan delicada y sumisa en la cama? solo el lo sabia.

…_**..**_

_**I won't hesitate no more, no more It cannot wait I'm sure **_

_**There's no need to complicate**_

_ **Our time is short This is our fate, I'm yours**_

_**Por eso no quiero esperar mas, no mas no puedo esperar estoy seguro No hay necesidad de complica nuestro tiempo es corto esto es nuestra suerte, soy tuyo**_

_…**...**_

_Lo sabían, no podrían aguantar más, el tiempo voló pero ellos no eran consientes, tan solo estaban a punto de reencontrarse de nuevo, eso era lo importante. _

_1…2…3…4…_

_Fueron__uno__ solo._

…_**..**_

_**Well no no, well open up your mind and see like me **_

_**Open up your plans and damn you're free **_

_**Look into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yours **_

_**Please don't, please don't, please don't **_

_**There's no need to complícate Cause our time is short **_

_**This is out fate, I'm yours**_

_**Bien no no, bueno extiende tu mente y mira, como yo extiende tus planes y diablos eres libre Busca dentro de tu corazón y encontraras que el cielo es tuyo **_

_**No por favor, no por favor, por favor no No hay necesidad de complicar porque nuestro tiempo es corto esto es nuestra suerte, soy tuyo**_

_…**..**_

Recostados en la cama abrazados y tratando de regualarizar sus respiraciones, ella unió el rostro en su cuello, y el apretó el abrazo.

—Shikamaru—dijo en un tono suave en su oreja.

—Hum.

—Te extrañe vago de mierda.

—Mujer problemática—acaricio su cabello moviéndola para verla de frente—soy solo tuyo—e dijo en un susurro antes de tomar sus labios en un apasionado beso.

* * *

><p><em>Reeditado<em>

_Espero sea de su agrado, es un regalo para mis hermanitas Yess y Andrea por sus cumpleaños, las amo niñias!_

_Gracias por los comentarios que me ayudan a mejorar, gracias también por leer y dejar un comentario como pago_

_HawkTem_


End file.
